In order to facilitate the connection of jumper cables from one vehicle to another it would be desirable to provide an auxiliary terminal connected to the hot terminal of the associated battery to which an alligator type clip on the jumper cables can be easily attached. For safety purposes it is desirable that the jumper cables not be connected directly to the battery, and it is desirable for the auxiliary jumper terminal to be located a substantial distance away from and preferably below the top of the battery.